


Summer Would Be Too Cold Without You

by laviie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cuddles and relationship stuff, If you need to warm your cold bitter soul this might help, It's cold and rainy and I need Minao, M/M, Mink's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviie/pseuds/laviie
Summary: Spring is coming to an end- you wouldn't realize it if Aoba didn't tell you, because truly, nothing changed since its beginning at all. The colorful flowers in the field outside your home are still bright and healthy, the chilly air from the mountain blows gently as usual, the trees and pines still dance gracefully in the wind. You look back in his eyes and realize that something did change- his eyes are brighter, and the soft smile on his face is rosy and happy like you have never saw it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The past few days here have been rainy and sort of cold, too, so I obviously wrote more Mink/Aoba...  
> This is sort of a sequel to my other fiction "And It Was September" but I guess if you didn't read it it can be a completely non-related work.. If you feel like reading it though, you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8165312  
> Let me know what you think! I hope you like this little thing...  
> Happy reading!

You look at the pair of pale hands united on the other side of the table, thin slender fingers interwining in a complex shape. There's a silent elegance in them, not the type of elegance that makes you uncomfortable, the type of grace and delicateness you only ever saw in cotton blossoms. A familiar voice calls your name, you look up and meet the golden eyes of the pale body you love. _Aoba_ is his name, a name at first you disliked for its softness and thought of as impersonal, but is now the sound your lips pronounce with most ease. He smiles, a bit embarassed, asks you what you were thinking of. You shake your head slighlty, telling him that really, nothing, but look at him in the way he understands the most and see him blushing a bit when he realizes you were thinking of _him_. He laughs for a moment and covers his mouth with his hand- you never realized why so many people from his country do that but always thought it was sort of cute-, then turns his head a bit, chin resting on his open palm as he looks outside the window on his right, and you look at his eyes while they get lost in the trees and clouds of your homeland. You follow his gaze for a moment, the mountains and grass and trees and lakes being beautiful as always, but not quite as much as you remember them from your childhood. You believe you simply got used to them by now. You look back at Aoba and smile, because _he_ is the type of beauty you can't get used to. Every day he grows older, and you don't want to think about it, but he does, and everyday something changes about him even if he's always them same. You reach out to his left hand on the table with your fingers, and he moves his eyes out of his thoughts, looking at you with a question mark in his eyes, as if you wanted to get his attention silently by touching him- the way you did in the beginning when there were squirrels outside your window and he wasn't used to them. But you didn't want anything, just feel his small cold hand in yours, and he understands when you shelter his fingers with your palm. He laughs a bit, his bony shoulders showing under the fabric of his clothes, and shakes his head spontaineously when he does. His eyes cross yours, a certain magic sparkling your blood everytime it happens, and he smiles wide like he always does.

  
He stands up from his chair and you follow him with your eyes, look at him as he checks you're not out of coffee -his timid attentions flatter you all the time-, and watch his hands searching your shelves and the little suprise in them when he finds what he was looking for. He walks back towards the table with a little box of market cookies, his favourites with chocolate chips. He gets one on his walk to his chair but turns towards your side of the table instead and smiles at you while walking circles around you. You barely feel his weight when he sits down on you- one arm around your back and the other busy soaking half of his cookie in _your_ coffee-, his content face being everything you need, and he swings his legs back and forth while he laughs and tells you about the funny things that happen to him at work. You simply nod and sometimes let out a small amused grunt to make him understand you're listening, and it actually can be pretty fun listening to him talk because he tries fitting some words of your language in his quotes and everytime he does he looks at you right after looking for approval of his pronunciation. He isn't too good yet and completely messes up some letter's sound but he's trying his best and just this is enough to make you happy.

  
He looks at you softly and rests his head against your collarbones, one hand caressing your warm chest slowly and the other locked behind your neck. His cheeks are cold against you but you don't mind it much and put one hand on the lower half of his back- to support him as a natural reaction to the floating thought that he might fall off if he falls asleep or simply loses balance- and touch his long thighs gently, he smiles and snuggles closer to you. Sometimes you feel him sniffing you, and you smile, because he apparently likes your scent of cinnamon- this might be the only good think smoking your father's herbs did to you,- as much as you love his shampoo's and it feels nice to have him close when he does. You look at his eyes and he opens them slowly, then looks up at you. His lips part tenderly in a smile, and he stamps a small kiss under your jaw, then laughs softly. You let him do most of the things he wants to do with you- you don't remember ever denying him _anything_ , except maybe one time he wanted to marathon some old animes with you on his computer and you were really not in the mood for that. You think better and remember you ended up on the couch doing it anyway-, he's caring towards you and shows you he loves you in every way possible so there's no reason to raise walls between you. It's not really important that you never officially told eachother anything about your feelings, they became clear to the both of you at some point and any word spoke about them would've been unnecessary. Three words don't have the power his lips on yours do, and of this you're sure.

  
He moves his face up to you and touches your cheekbone with a tender kiss, he looks at you with love and you look back at him with just as much affection. You remember in the beginning he was more shameful towards you, there was still some embarassment and he was costantly worried of getting on your nerves, you believe the mentality of unattatchment his country grew him with influenced much his fears. But since he moved to your homeland and sees people are way less embarassed about showing care to their partner around people here every tension in him melted away and he's now open about his feelings with you, showering you with pampers and hugs. You let him do even if you're little used to this youself, you believe he's making up with you for the many years he didn't hug his grandmother and his friends back in Midorijima, and you never really were one of many cuddles but Aoba's are so delicate you can't complain one bit. His hands warmed up a bit and his cheeks are rosy, his eyes far outside the window and his chest breathing quietly against you. You would look at him for hours. He sighs, takes another cookie from the box, then laughs a bit and says something about taking them away from him, emphasizing how many he ate since he arrived here and suprised he gained one single pound. You believe he looks beautiful as always and nothing changed in him- you still feel his ribs when you touch his chest and there's the usual little-to-no fat on him at all- but you let him talk, you wouldn't have anything better to talk about anyway.

  
When it's time you leave for work you both get ready and walk there together- his chattering with Ren and clueless little talks about the weather changing to welcome summer in the mountains are a pleasant background to your walks, and remembering the silence of your only footsteps when he didn't live with you yet make you a bit sad-. During Spring you work more than usual- the wood is healthy and beautifully colored and you take advantage of it for your wood creations- and you're always busy in the laboratory behind your shop, Aoba sometimes gets off early and brings you something to eat from the minimarket he works in. You're grateful to him and he knows it. You walk back home every night together and spend your nights either in the living room watching Aoba's silly Japanese romantic soap operas on his computer or in your bedroom, reading and trying to fit in his little head some words of your language and teaching him some pronunciations and easy quotes. He learns quickly but forgets just as fast, it's not frustating on either of you and he seems to have lots of fun. You started sleeping together a while after he moved with you and his body is a real blessing during Winter nights, but the warmth it absorbes from yours is just as wonderful in Spring and in Autumn. Your homeland is not expecially hot during the Summer and the air is always a bit chilly, shadow zones feeling like a step in pure October weather, and this one will be the first you'll spend together. You're never particularly excited about anything but thinking of nights a bit warmer and the longer afternoons awaiting for you does make you a bit impatient.

  
Tonight is the last night of Spring, and celebrating a stupid thing like the coming of season is something you've never done- or you haven't before Aoba's arrival. Apparently, in his culture seasons changing are a _gift_ and they're supposed to be celebrated, it makes you smile to hear him saying that because it reminds you of similiar words you were grown with. He arrived in the late Summer last year, September's last two week before Autumn, to be precise, and celebrated the coming of Autumn with a big shopping of pumpkins, mushrooms, and berries, and cooked and baked all day typical Autumn dishes and sweets. For Winter's arrival he decorated your house's porch with lights and was so amazed by the snow he spent a whole day building snowmen. The first day of Spring he went outside and planted seeds of colorful flowers and little plants and watched them grow every day until today. You have no idea as of what he's going to do for the Summer, but you're sure it's going to take all of him and it will make him happy, so you're okay with it. You arrive home and it's pretty warm already, you don't need to light up your fireplace, so you start stripping and place your eyes on Aoba's shoulders and the graceful way they appear from under his jacket. He looks at you with his mouth already open to say something, but blushes and stays silent with a timid smile when he realizes you were looking at him. You ask him if he meant to tell you something, and he looks straight back up at you, a big smile lightening his face. He says no, a bit shily, and you nod, it's okay. You walk up to him and hold him close in his arms, his suprise melting in your warmth and he presses his slender thumbs on your back to keep you down. _I love_ _you_ , this is all you can think of, but say nothing. You don't want to break that silent acknowledge you both have of eachother's feelings with unecessary words, but admit you're tempted to for a moment.

  
You go to bed together and it's around the same time as usual, you always lay down first and he follows close next, immediately snuggling close to you and hugging your arm close- an habit he got during the Winter to warm up when he was cold. You've had problems sleeping all your life but since he arrived in your home- and in your bed- you don't have any trouble falling asleep anymore. It's when you start getting sleepy and are practically already asleep that he breaks the silence and asks you any sort of trivial question that passes through his mind. It breaks the spell of your drifting conciousness but you can't be angry at him when you look at his big eyes and the way he's so lost in the squared edges of your face. He asks you silly questions that make you laugh a bit, and he laughs, too. At some point he stays silent for a second, his hand moving up to your chest and his body rolling closer to you. He moves gracefully and puts his sweet weight softly on you, his thighs open across your legs and you look at his little body as his hands grab the hem of his shirt. He strips slowly and your heart burns to the sight of his white skin, your dark hands opening on his hips, he smiles and bites down at his lower lip. With his small palms pinned to the mattress, he lowers his body and hovers on you, his long hair falling around your face softly and his mouth pressing on yours, sweetly. You move your hands up to his ribs and you feel his reaction in the way he pushes on you harder, he wants you _more_ and you don't have a single good reason to resist. You hold him to you and he laughs, you roll on him and he's under you now. You don't have many clothes on you so you take care of his first- he sleeps more dressed than you since he feels the mountain cold more-, every part of skin showing longing for your hands. Everytime you see his body like this you can't help your own feelings running wild, you lower your face to his and you kiss him hard, he's never as passionate as you but kisses you back with his hands behind your neck and breaths short and fast. He opens his neck and you put your lips on it, he's sensitive there and his fingers twitch a bit when you kiss him so, you hear the beat of his heart so fast and it makes you realize yours is just as agitated. He's the type to curse lots in this kind of moment, and he's probably embarassed that you're so silent instead so tries to keep his voice down and suffocates some of his breaths, little he does know this makes you want to push him even harder and the more he does it, the least you can resist. His legs are open and his stomach moves along with his breath frantically, your hands leave no skin untouched and the softness of his body makes your heart burn with desire. He looks at you and there's a timid lust in his eyes, a need of you- _all_ of you. You see his eyelids shut closed when your bodies unite. His hands hold desperately onto your back, his throath unable to contain the sweet voice that escapes from his lips, his pale skin turning bright red on his cheeks and the cold of his hands disappearing in a familiar warmth. He says your name in a tone that would make ice melt. He's burning and he shines brighter than the stars.

  
You slow your pace when his breath is raspy and he can't take any more than this. You plop down to his side, his chest expanding continuously as he's catching his breath. You look at his bangs and the beautiful mess they are on your pillow, and stretch out your hand to his cheekbone. He raises his face and looks at you, lips still red from the blood he bit down, his eyes glimmering. Your lips stretch in a small smile, and his do too. His breath settles slowly, he raises his hand and rests it on yours, and he closes his eyes gently. You kiss him again and he's so tender when you do. He laughs a bit and asks you if tomorrow you need help at the shop. You tell him it's okay, you can do this on your own, and he nods, maybe a bit disappointed in your answer. He unites his arms behind your neck and snuggles his nose in the nape of your neck- there's a certain delicateness in the way he moves,- and you feel him smiling. His lips part and he pronounces three words you have never heard in his voice before. He looks up at you and laughs a bit, looks down a few times but always looks back inside your eyes with a childish kind of embarassment. You shelter him inside your arms, and feel him giving up inside your hold. You whisper in his hair two words as a response, and he smiles wide. You feel his back getting shaky and you look down at him, concerned. You see his blue eyelashes blurred with warm tears, you ask him what's wrong in a voice you didn't know you had, and he looks up with a smile. _I'm happy_ , this is what he says, and he says it in your language with his accent still loud but it makes you smile. You're happy too, you tell him as you get lost in his eyes for the last time today.

  
The morning comes and you open your eyes to a pale pink sky. There's a light hold around your waist and you look down only to find a pale pair of hands holding onto you. You smile a bit. You roll on your side and face Aoba, he's not too deep into sleep and is probably just pretending to be asleep to don't make you get up yet. You think it's tender the way he does these little things for you. You talk to him softly, he smiles and lets out a small laugh. He looks up at you, his big eyes mirrors of colorful far lands, and chuckles silently with his sweet voice. His fingers move to your cheekbones, framing your face gracefully, and he moves close to you and kisses you slowly, his lips taste like pure honey. He lays down back next to, you feel his kiss still alive on your mouth, and look at him in every curve and edge of his face. Your hand moves up his arm and you caress his shoulder gently. He closes his eyes, feeling pure bliss in your only touch, and opens his neck slowly, his beautiful cheekbones disappear in his pillow. His thin fingers move and grab your hand, he brings them up to his face and kisses your fingertips slowly, one by one. There is no lust or desire in his movements, only pure feeling, and you look at his pale lips on your skin and think that this, this is what you didn't die for. This is why you're still alive, this living without any fear. There's the boy you love in your arms and you have nothing to be afraid of.

He smiles at you, moves close to you and you wrap your arms around him, he feels safe this way and you love having him so near. He's still half asleep and mumbles something about you not having to go to work today if you don't want to. He's funny when he's like this, you let out an amused grunt and shake your head lightly. You know he loves this as much as you do- this kind of moment is what reminds you how much you love every part of him, also his simple morning, lazy self-, having him in your arms reminding you how much bigger than him you are and how little power you need to hurt him. He makes you feel powerful in an healthy way.  
He snuggles close to your chest and smiles. He asks you if you know what day is today, and you tell him after a bit of thinking that it should be a Friday. He laughs and shakes his head a bit. He moves even closer to you and his heat makes your heart beat faster. _Today begins Summer_ , he says. And you nod, now you remember. You didn't think much about it, every season here feels a bit the same, Summer and Spring being slightly warmer, but not enough for you to actually realize when one starts and one ends. He looks up at you and smiles, you smile, too. He tells you about the awesome things he's planned for today: lights and snacks and some time together. You say nothing and simply agree with everything he says, the happiness in his eyes being enough for you to absecond him. You tell him you love him, he blushes and his cheeks burn red. He looks at you and says he does too, and he means it. You kiss him once more, the sun illuminating the mountains and woods and lakes of your homeland.

  
Summer has come, is shining on your home's roof and is shining in your eyes.

  
And they're warm days you face but nights would still be cold if you didn't have this pale, thin body laying next to you.


End file.
